Powdered non-dairy creamers are well known and are widely used; particularly as coffee or tea creamers. Typically these creamers contain about 35 to 50% by weight of fat, about 25 to 40% by weight of a sugar-based sweetener, about 3 to 10% of a protein, and emulsifiers, stabilizers and buffers. However the amount of the sweetener may increase to about 70% if sugars such as corn syrup are used. The powdered creamers are typically produced by subjecting a solution containing the components to spray-drying.
The fat used is usually a fat or oil which is bland or neutral in flavor and which remains stable over long periods. Coconut fat, in particular, has been widely used. The protein used is usually a milk based protein such as casein; often in the form of sodium caseinate. Corn syrups are commonly used as the sugar-based sweetener.
When dissolved in hot water, these powdered creamers dissolve rapidly to whiten the beverage and provide a creamy mouthfeel. However, when these creamers are added to cold water, for example at about 20.degree. C., they are usually at best sparingly soluble. Usually the powdered creamer merely floats on the surface of the liquid; even with stirring. This makes these powdered creamers unsuitable for use in cold beverages. However, many beverages which are usually drunk hot are now being made and consumed at temperatures below about 30.degree. C. Further, many beverage powders, such as those which provide milk-type drinks when reconstituted, are intended to be dissolved in cold liquid. If the beverage powder is to contain the creamer as well, the creamer must be soluble in cold water.
One attempt to deal with the problem is disclosed in Korean patent publication 86-121. The patent discloses the application of 0.5 to 2% by weight of lecithin and 0.5 to 3% by weight of a medium chain triglyceride to the surface of a powdered coffee creamer. The medium chain triglyceride and the lecithin are described to improve the wettability of the powdered coffee creamer and hence the dissolution time in cold water. However, it is often undesirable to coat powders with oily material and medium chain triglycerides greatly add to the cost of the creamer.
Therefore there remains a need for an acceptable powdered creamer which is able to dissolve in cold water.